Femme Fatale
by Martu Malfoy
Summary: La venganza nunca fue tan dulce, y la de Hermione Granger no se hará esperar. Cuando su prometido, Ronald Weasley, la deja plantada en el altar, la castaña decide buscar su reivindicación. ¿Y quién mejor que Draco Malfoy para ayudarla?


Capítulo Uno – _Marcas._

Todo estaba listo. Las hendeduras entre los ralos árboles del intrínseco boscaje en el que la festividad se iba a llevar adelante condescendían el paso de un halo de luz natural que fulguraba con refinamiento, suscitando así un ámbito de axiomática exquisitez.

Las damas hacían gallardía de sus fastuosas vestiduras, discurriendo por entre el húmedo follaje con majestuosidad, tomadas del brazo de los caballeros, quienes, por su parte, ostentaban esplendorosos atavíos de reservados matices brunos.

Peinados presuntuosos se manifestaban a lo largo del espacio, y los clamores se inmiscuían entre sí, concertando una algarabía de alegre expectación por lo que sucedería a continuación.

Cabelleras pelirrojas desfilaban de un lado al otro, acogiendo a los últimos invitados en arribar a la celebración. Rita Skeeter había llegado retrasada, con la vuelapluma levitando tras de ella y un vestido bermellón que, verdaderamente, le favorecía bastante.

Pero él no comparecía.

Molly Weasley trotaba en todas direcciones, consumadamente intranquilizada por la tardanza del menor de sus hijos. ¡Merlín, debería de haberse presentado hacía al menos media hora! Ya le había indagado a una gran parte de los concurrentes y nadie había al menos distinguido al pretendiente en ningún lugar.

Estaba principiando a hiperventilar con poderío, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras imaginaba lo peor, cuando ella llegó.

Su ritmo respiratorio disminuyó al observarla, infinitamente encantadora en un interminable vestido blanco, cuyo escote abrazaba sus curvas a la perfección. Una falda esplendorosa caía, voluminosa, cubriendo sus prolongadas piernas. El velo bajaba hasta la altura de la ingénita moqueta de flores que se había desarrollado en la superficie de herbaje. Un asombroso tocado dorado coronaba sus cabellos castaños, que caían en suaves tirabuzones bajo su cintura, y el ramillete que transportaba entre sus manos relumbraba, centelleante, ante la impoluta luz lunar.

La expresión de prosperidad de Hermione Granger desapareció de su talante, presurosa, al advertir que su futuro contrayente no se localizaba en ése andurrial. Surcó el semblante de su suegra y lo único que atinó fue un perspicuo indicio de lágrimas labrándose en sus afables orbes redondeadas. El pavor que ésta profesaba era más que fehaciente, y sus resuellos desacompasados iban acrecentando a medida que la castaña más se arrimaba al altar. Al lado de la regordeta barbitaheña se encontraban sus hijos gemelos, Fred y George Weasley, sin su simbólica catadura de algazara. Las testas de todos los asistentes viraban de un punto al otro, con preocupación y algo de incredulidad acerca de la estrambótica situación que se estaba gestando.

Unas zapateadas surgieron del fondo del bosque, tronando y desgarrando con destemplanza el fatigoso mutis que se había desplegado luego del advenimiento de la despampanante prometida. Poco a poco, el cadavérico y jadeante semblante de Ginny Weasley, la mejor amiga de la ojimiel, muy de cerca proseguida por Harry Potter, en idéntico estado de _shock_, penetró en lo que en algún momento parecía ser una esplendente boda. Las cuantiosas máculas de su efigie ahora se advertían con aún más refulgencia, y unas lágrimas desguarnecidas peregrinaban sus actualmente exangües pómulos. Su sublime y kilométrico ropaje bruñido se remolcaba por la grava con descaecimiento, ya malogrado en algunos fragmentos de su morfología. El maquillaje, antecedentemente dispuesto con meditada circunspección bajaba, fláccido, por sus ojos esmeralda.

–S…Se ha ido. –Barbulló la pequeña de los Weasley, rehilando de pies a cabeza. –Ronald se ha ido. –Logró declamar, con la voz discontinua y un turbador nudo en la garganta. –Lo siento, Mione. Él... simplemente se fue. Te ha dejado esto. –Inmediatamente, le prodigó a su mejor amiga un párvulo pergamino plegado en incontables segmentos, matizado con una tremebunda miscelánea de lágrimas, barro y hojas. La afligida Hermione lo tomó entre manos y echó una ojeada. Era, sin duda, la desprolija caligrafía de Ron.

Querida Hermione:

Bien, he querido decirte esto hace tiempo pero jamás tuve el coraje. Lo que sucede es que no quiero casarme con alguien a quien no amo.

Te he estado engañando con Lavender desde que nuestra relación inició, porque tú nunca me has enamorado en serio. Duele, y lo sé, pero es que eres demasiado anticuada y tu personalidad a veces me da dolores de cabeza. Lo he hecho porque mi madre me había estado lavando el cerebro con sus palabrerías de que tú eres la mejor chica que existe sobre la faz de esta tierra, y que debía de estar contigo porque eras un buen partido: bonita, agradable, inteligente y valliente.

No, no niego que, muy adentro tuyo, puedas llegar a encubrir tu lado rebelde, pero ya me he cansado. Soy joven y tengo edad de ser libre, no quiero estar con una mujer que, a sus diecinueve años de vida, ya parece una vieja achacosa de noventa.

Lamento haberte esperanzado y dejarlo estar hasta el día de nuestro matrimonio, pero ya no puedo sobrellevarlo más. No resisto coexistir contigo, y no tolero la idea de tener un linaje en común.

Te quiero, sí, pero siempre eres y serás mi camarada. Nada más que eso.

Nos vemos pronto, y adiós.

_**Ronald Billius Weasley.**_

Sus ojos paulatinamente empezaron a enturbiarse, el martirio vadeando una alígera metarmorfosis para transmutarse en plañideras lágrimas que, en segundos, revistieron sus orbes castañas y declinaron, embaladas, por sus lozanas mejillas. Un quedo lloriqueo desertó de sus labios y los presentes trabajosamente se desempeñaron del inicial letargo catatónico engendrado por lo que terminaba de acontecer.

Todos los Weasley estaban conmocionados. Charlie abría y cerraba las fauces frecuentadas veces, como un pescado fuera del agua. Bill no lograba emitir señal alguna, sus ojos desorbitados casi excesivamente. Ni siquiera Fred y George, que solían actuar como si todo en la vida fuese una nimiedad, prorrumpían del aturdimiento. Molly, patidifusa y lacrimosa, no pudo más que avecinarse a aquella castaña que era como su hija y envolverla en sus rollizos brazos, limpiando sus lágrimas con la túnica de gala violeta que portaba.

–Cariño… Juro que yo no lo sabía. Ninguno de nosotros lo sabíamos, en serio. –Bisbiseó la taheña, entre hipidos. Ojeó por un instante a Percy, quien ratificó con la cabeza como un androide.

Pero la demolida Granger hizo oídos sordos a todo lo que los remanentes arrullaban en torno a su persona. Cerró los ojos por un momento, se secó las lágrimas y echó a galopar bajo la luna, ignorando los pertinaces _flashes_ de las cámaras muggles y el alboroto que lentamente volvió a gestionarse en el área.

Hermione Granger echó a correr sin saber que, muy desde lejos, un par de ojos grises la seguían en abrumador silencio.

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, he decidido hacer mi primer fic Dramione, ya que he estado muy inspirada para escribir acerca de esta curiosa parejita pero nunca me ha dado el pellejo para hacerlo, por el estúpido miedo a fallar._

_A pesar de que el capítulo no es el mejor –digamos que son las dos de la mañana, estoy con fiebre y una cefalea intensísima–, espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews._

_¡Au revoir!_


End file.
